conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Orsitsch
Maria Orsitsch (Name is also present in different orthography: Oršić, Ortisch, Orschitsch, Orsic) born 31. October 1895 in Zagreb, Donji Grad; missing since 1945. Orsitsch was a Vril medium in the Vril society.http://1stmuse.com/maria_orsitsch/ Maria Orsitsch was first mentioned and pictured in Bergier and Pauwels 1967 book: "Aufbruch ins dritte Jahrtausend: von der Zukunft der phantastischen Vernunft". Family Orsitsch was born on 31 October 1895 in Zagreb. Her father was a Croatian and her mother was a German from Vienna. Maria’s father, Tomislav Orsitsch, was born in a house nearby St. Stephans Cathedral in Zagreb, Croatia, under the Austro-Hungarian empire. Tomislav was an architect in the 1890s in an office located in Ban Jelačić Square (Trg bana Jelačića). During a trip to Vienna, Tomislav met an exceptionally beautiful young ballerina by the name of Sabine. They fell in love and married. Sometime after Maria was born, Tomislav had changed his name to Thomas. Vril society Maria Orsitsch was a famous medium who became associated with the Vril Society. Maria soon followed the German national movement which was active after the World War. The main goal of the movement was to unite Austria with the Germany. In the year 1919 Maria moved to München, with her fiance. In Munich, Maria came in contact with the Thule Gesellschaft. She created her own inner circle together with Traute A. from Munich and several other friends: the “Alldeutsche Gesellschaft für Metaphysik”, the official name of the Vril Gesellschaft. They were all young ladies with very long hair. Maria was blond and Traute was brown-haired. They had long horse tails, a very uncommon hairstyle at that time, which became a disctinctive characteristic in all the women who integrated into Vril. According to Bergier and Pauwel, the Vril society lasted until May 1945. Fourth Reich It’s suspected that after World War II, Maria Orsitsch had accompanied an inner circle of Nazi remnants to a secret underground location where a Fourth Reich has been born in secrecy. The German immigration programs by the USA, known as Operation Paperclip and Russia’s Operation Osoaviakhim, serve the Fourth Reich as moles in both governments. The Space Race, in a period that we have called the “Cold War”, has served the Fourth Reich to advance our nations until a desired point is reached. Thereupon, when the climax is met, the Fourth Reich plans to reveal itself to the utter horror of the Nations. Its moles and “sleepers” in both the USA and Russia will then be “activated”. It should be noted that the Fourth Reich may be an entirely different beast, one that does not rely on neo-nazi hate groups. However, its agenda and function remains totalitarianistic. There is further speculation that it is ultimately tied into the Alien agenda. Antarctica It has been proposed that Maria Orsitsch and the Nazi remnant had escaped to (German: Neuschwabenland), a former location in Antarctica. They supposedly discovered a secret underground base in proximity of this region, where the Fourth Reich is said to be born. It may explain why Antarctica is a no-fly zone protected by several countries, with the USA smack in the center,Wikipedia, as either strategic defense positioning, or as mole fronts. Conspiracy Because it has been difficult to verify Bergier and Pauwel’s historical claims about Maria Orsitsch and her family, critics dismiss her and the Vril society as just false stories or as a hoax. The real conspiracy is that They do not want you to know about Maria Orsitsch and the Vril society’s accomplishments in acquiring knowledge about Vril (energy). References Category:Vril conspiracy Category:Historical Category:World War II Category:Fourth Reich